Forum:2004-09-19. One of two things may happen..., by Mokichan 8000
Mokichan_8000, 19/09/2004 3:26 PM :When I think of the fate of Hey Arnold!, I'm often left to wonder that if we EVER see the Jungle movie outside of mere speculations and ambitious fanfics, it may be many, many years in the future. I say this because there HAS been animated movies where a proposed sequel hasn't been brought into fruition until a good decade after the original was released on the big screen. The Little Mermaid is a good example; it took 10 years for the sequel to come out - it wasn't good, and it wasn't terrible: it was just OKAY. :That's the middle ground. But suppose it takes even longer for the Jungle Movie to come out - say that, hypothetically, 20 years from today, just out the blue in a national newspaper, a small article is run stating that the creator of the 90's animated series "Hey Arnold" has struck a deal with another prominent film studio and is in the process of making a sequel to the ill-fated "Hey Arnold: the Movie". :All pandemonium would break loose. Fans, now a good deal over 30, recall their once-favorite cartoon and count the days until its triumphant release. Hey Arnold marathons play on all the kid-targeted stations, especially Nickelodeon (we would assume that the fat cats over at Nick would have finally conceded and given Bartlett back the rights to his show at th)at point). Fast food chains market the movie with kids meal-quality toys and toy stores sell numerous items bearing the name of the upcoming sequel, the Jungle Movie. :It all seems like a beautiful dream, but like I said, it IS possible. :It's also possible a stunt that bold would either satisfy fans or insult them. :Do you remember The Rescuers Down Under? I have that movie, and even though I saw that before the original, I find it to be a VERY good movie for a sequel. One of the most sognificants moments of the film was the scene where Bernard FINALLY proposes to Miss Bianca. I can imagine the creator of the original "Rescuers" was pretty happy to finally have the two characters hook up after so many years, and so you can imagine how HA! fans would react to finally see Arnold hug his parents or be the one to kiss Helga, and not vice-versa. :SWEET REVENGE!! :There's also an ugly side to this fantasy. Any of you out there recall "The Secret of NIMH"? I don't have THAT movie, but I wish I did, because it really set the bar for animated films back in the 80's. That movie also had a sequel, and if you've seen that sequel, then you can easily see where I'm going with this - if not, then I suggest you go to http://www.ticon.net/~dpoch/nimh/nimh2.html and http://www.vanden-eykel.com/nimharchive/sequel.html after reading this find out. Long story short, The Secret of NIMH 2 was a blatant attempt to cash in on the fame of the previous film. It lacked virtually everything, from a decent (and consistent) storyline, to the same dark tone, to the movie's creator, Don Bluth! It even had singing!!!??!! It thoroughly sucked, and would in no way appeal to faifthful fans of the original :I guess I should wrap this up. One of two things may happen if the Jungle Movie isn't made until the year 2022: :a) We'll get a good sequel, faithful to the original series, and closure in the fact that Arnold finds his parents and confesses his deep-down admiration for Helga. :OR :b) We'll get a direct-to-video cash-grabber with "5 show-stopping songs, a new cast of memorable characters, and an adventure that you don't want to miss!" In other words, kiddy-fare crap. :I assume that we all hope for the former instead of the latter. Sure, it may look different, and the original voice actors will all be grown up and they'll have to get new ones, but hey, if fans get what they've been asking for for 20 years, then it's WELL worth the wait. :..I shoulda been doing my biology homework - I got a freakin' test tomorrow!